Match-3 levels
__FORCETOC__ General This game is about getting your garden back restored. The only problem is that you need stars for this. That is why it is very important that you play the match-3 levels. Each completed level gives you 1 star! The match-3 levels are different with the "normal" match-3 games. Not only because you only earn 1 star instead of the possibility to win three, but also because you can not play a completed level again. Once completed, always completed! The higher the level you are working on the harder it gets. But sometimes there is a level between that is considered difficult by the makers. There is even a more difficult level called "super difficult". The higher the level, the more variations and obstacles you will encounter. List of levels? Click here In this sort of games you need a little bit of luck, but also some skill. If you think you are not using the right method to win, then try some of these tips! Basics You have several items in the game that you have to swap places, so that you combine 3 or more of the same type. The basic items are: When you combine more than 3 items, you get a special item. The rule here also applies the more the better, so the bigger your combination, the better the special item will be. For a list of all the obstacles you encounter, please go to the page obstacles If you are having a hard time on one of the levels, you can always use a booster to help you out. There are 3 boosters available in-game and 3 boosers before starting the level. Game modes and objectives There are 2 game modes through the levels. Move-limited mode and Time-limited mode Move-limited mode is the game mode where you have to get the given objective in a set number of moves, there is no limit on the duration here. With the time-limited mode, the aim is to achieve the given objective within a certain time. There is no limit on the number of moves. The further you go, the more different objectives you will encounter: * Collect basic items * Find gnomes * remove acorns * drop lemonade * Combination of some (or all) above End of level There are two possible endings: you won the level or you lose the level. When you win the level you will get 1 star and some coins. The amount of coins depends on how many moves or time you have left and how many special items remain. When you finish a normal level you get 50 coins as a base. With a difficult level you get 100 coins. Each special item gives extra coins, including those that are still being made. how many coins each yields can be found in the table above. Every move you have left will become a special item, thus will give coins. It is the same case with time you have left. When you lose a level, you will get a chance to still win. You can buy 5 extra moves for 900 coins. you can buy a second time 5 moves, but this time they cost 1200 coins. If you choose not to do this, you lose 1 out of 5 lives and you can just try again. you will not receive a star or coins. When you are out of lives, you cannot play untill you get another one. You can get lives from friends or every 30 minutes. When you receive hearts from friends while you have 5 lives remaining, these lives will be stored and can be used later on. Category:Match 3